


Determined

by southernwolf16



Series: The Lost Cub [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernwolf16/pseuds/southernwolf16
Summary: How to stop a suicide mission with eight words.





	Determined

“Did you have another child aside from Ashleen?”

What?

Muzaka cursed at himself. He was too slow, and now the chance to give his life force to Raizel was slipping away. Frankenstein’s here, throwing him off guard with a question. 

“Answer me, Muzaka, or so help me I’ll get the answer from you using Dark Spear!”

Why was he asking this? Muzaka felt anger slowly course through him. If this was Frankenstein’s way of manipulating him then he stepped a line. Why unearth another one of his pains? 

Frankenstein would have banged his head on the nearest wall if there was one. Is being self-sacrificing a family trait? It was frustrating, really. But he needed to know, not only for his or Master’s sake but for that child as well. Hell, even for Muzaka’s sake. He caught Master’s eye.

It must be done. 

“So what if I did? Would it matter now?” No, it wouldn’t. They were dead and gone. Eirin, Ashleen and their little one. “Eirin was with child when she was killed—”

“How far along?” Frankenstein pressed, his mind racing, sifting through hundreds of years’ worth of memories. 

Muzaka was startled, “Around six months. Stop asking me these questions, Frankenstein. Don’t try to manipulate me!” But Frankenstein stood there staring at Muzaka with an unreadable look. It made the anger and power rise in him, “Stop it, stop with your games, Frankenstein!”

“Damn it, I’m not playing a game, you Bastard! You’re the one who should stop this mad scheme. Or would you rather make a complete orphan out of your remaining blood relative?”

“What is he saying, Raizel?” The solemn countenance of the Noblesse only gave further credence to the Scientist’s claim.

“Frankenstein is telling the truth. We have someone in our care who could be related to you by blood. No, you two are indeed related by blood.”

Muzaka only realized he was shaking when Garda placed a hand on his shoulder. Please, listen to them, her eyes pleaded.

Frankenstein gave an imperceptible sigh. Crisis averted for now, he made his way to Master, placing himself in front and effectively acting as his shield.

Muzaka’s mad will to accomplish his plan died down with the revelation, “I swear if this is a mere scheme—”

“Then kill me if you can,” Frankenstein’s veiled challenge did not go unnoticed by Muzaka. Neither did his determination. 

As they made their way back to Frankenstein’s house, Muzaka made up his mind. He will get his answers.


End file.
